


Adoration

by darthpumpkinspice



Series: context is for kings [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Klingon Ash, M/M, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpumpkinspice/pseuds/darthpumpkinspice
Summary: Tyler looks at him the way Lorca wants him to- worshipful.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to Duty, so still same universe and same potential spoilers! Tyler is a bit more settled into his role in this one, so there's a bit less self-hate and self-disgust. Since Michael and Lorca are also very different characters, he has a unique experience/relationship with Lorca. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

Out of all the trust he had known he’d have to build up among the crew of the _Discovery_ , it was Captain Lorca’s he had assumed would be the most challenging to earn. The man’s military past was colored with questionable incidents, even before the war. And even as secretive as his exploits were, Lorca had gained a reputation among humans as a ruthless opportunist. Tyler’s opinion of him is less favorable: the man was a coward, but a dangerous and conniving one.

But while Lorca still fixes him with looks not entirely absent suspicion, Tyler is beginning to realize two things. The first: Lorca fixes _everyone_ with that look. The man would be vaguely suspicious of an unfamiliar chair- either a character flaw that has served him well in the war, or a trait borne from a life of violence and betrayal.

And the second is: despite the Captain’s aloof and distrustful nature, Lorca _likes_ him. He’s friendly with him, and not just with the thin veneer of charm he uses on his subordinates; Lorca occasionally graces him with a clasp on the arm, or engages him in conversations unrelated to his work or the war. The more Tyler observes the crew, the more obvious the reason becomes- while Lorca commands the respect of the officers on the _Discovery_ , very few of them actually _like_ their Captain. They distrust him on an almost instinctual level- like sheep sensing the presence of a wolf in their midst. No matter that the wolf is there to guard the sheep; they still sense a predator among them.

The impression Tyler first presented Lorca with- the beaten solider, awed by his rescuer – has proved immensely valuable to his cause. Tyler has only needed to maintain some of that deference and admiration he showed the Captain in the prison cell, and Lorca has practically basked in the regard. And it’s not entirely an act; the more Tyler watches Lorca, they more he grudgingly comes to respect him as a warrior and a leader. The Captain is brilliant, shrewd, and fearless. He is also, of course, without honor, but that is to be expected as a human and a member of the Federation. If Lorca had been born Klingon, he would’ve been glorious.

And it doesn’t hurt that for all his revolting human softness, Lorca’s eyes remind Tyler of the turbulent seas of Kronos. As a child, he had often tested his strength by swimming in the ocean with weighted stones tied to his legs. One day there had been an unexpected riptide, and he had been pulled under the water. He remembers almost drowning, remembers watching the last bubble of air escape his lips. He remembers his lungs burning, and how to his oxygen-deprived brain the water had looked… mesmerizing, like something out of a dream- the most vivid blue he could ever comprehend.      

When the invitation comes to join the Captain in his quarters after hours, Tyler finds himself gripped with a strange sense of anticipation, beyond his eagerness to win more of Lorca’s elusive trust. Something prickles in the pit of his stomach- something that doesn’t feel cold enough to be dismay or disgust.  

Tyler arrives and the door ghosts shut behind him, and unease creeps over him as he realizes he seems to be alone. The lights are dimmed to accommodate the Captain’s eyes- or perhaps, his paranoid mind suggests, to catch him off-guard for an attack. His muscles, insufficient and weak, tense, and he stills his body.

The lights brighten, barely, but enough to offer a clearer picture of the room. Lorca stands in the corner near a cabinet, and holds up a bottle of scotch as a greeting.

“You startled me,” Tyler says, accusation dripping into his tone.   

Lorca flashes him an unreadable look, then smiles faintly and sets the bottle down. “My apologies, Lieutenant.” He doesn’t look especially apologetic, if anything a slightly self-satisfied smirk plays across his lips.

Tyler forces himself to smile back, and makes a small show of pushing hair back from his forehead. “I think I’m still a little skittish, sir.”

Lorca’s cold eyes drift towards him in appraisal, and he gestures him forward. “Share a drink with me?”

Tyler nods mutely, and Lorca pours out two glasses. He hands one to Tyler and knocks his own back unceremoniously. Tyler follows suit, downing it in a single gulp. It goes down smoothly- compared to Klingon alcohol this might as well be water. Lorca smiles in approval.

Lorca removes his jacket, neatly folding it before placing it on the nearest chair. “What do you think about the _Discovery_ so far?” he asks. His gaze is sharp and probing, but his smile is deceptively playful.

Tyler understands the purpose of this meeting, and does what is expected of him. He shifts his body closer to Lorca, and responds, “I like the company, sir.”

“No need to call me that now, Tyler. This isn’t a formal meeting.” There’s a faint drawl to Lorca’s voice Tyler finds himself listening for more.

“Sorry, sir. Habit, I guess.” He lets his lips curl upwards into a smile, lets his hand fall to rest on Lorca’s shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind too much.”

Still inscrutable, Lorca reaches out to run his hand down Tyler’s face, and brushes his thumb across the other man’s lips. The human mouth, Tyler has begun to discover, is a sensitive thing, and he gasps a little at the touch. His lips part automatically, and Lorca leans in to kiss him.

Lorca pulls away almost immediately, and Tyler fears he has somehow slipped and done something horribly wrong, before Lorca offers him a smile. “Take off your clothes, soldier.”

Tyler obeys, stripping completely as Lorca watches, almost expressionless, if not for the spark of lust in his gaze. Lorca’s eyes are as blue and merciless as the ocean, and Tyler’s breath catches in his throat. He gasps for air and feels like he is drowning again, and it startles him that the sensation is oddly intoxicating. A heat pulsates from his stomach and goes straight to his crotch.

He notes Lorca is still almost fully clothed, and he wonders if this is how the Captain wants him- naked and vulnerable. He finds he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he might, either way.

Lorca leads him to his bedroom, and the door closes behind them. Tyler thinks he knows what is expected in this moment, and drops to his knees before Lorca. He presses his hands to the hardness between the human’s legs and stares up at Lorca as if he were a god before a supplicant. As expected, _worship_ provokes quite the reaction in the Captain. Lorca’s pupils have swallowed the blue, and he looks down at Tyler with naked hunger twisting his features.

Tyler moves to undo the Captain’s pants, but Lorca stops him with a quick shake of the head. “Time for that later, Lieutenant.” His voice is low and rough, and the return of the drawling accent sends another spike of heat down Tyler’s cock.

Lorca directs him to the bed, and strips down to his underclothes before joining him. He runs his fingers down Tyler’s body, slowly and deliberately, eyes flickering to gauge his reactions. Lorca then moves to kiss him, moving his lips down Tyler’s neck and further down the length of his body. With his mouth and tongue, he retraces the path of his fingers, lingering in the places where he’d discovered the most intense reactions.

Finally, Lorca settles his lips between Tyler’s legs, and takes him into his mouth. It’s a different experience then with Michael; Lorca is thorough, and content to take his time. He adjusts his pace and movements with every moan he elicits from the other man, and despite himself, Tyler is pulled almost to the brink more than once, only for Lorca to carefully slow down, taunting him with leisurely licks and softer movements.

Tyler has never begged in his life, but he’s about to if it means release from the torment Lorca is delighting in inflicting. Finally, perhaps sensing his thoughts, Lorca takes him deep into his throat and lets him come, sucking him down until he’s done.

Before coherent thought has returned to him, Lorca presses his fingers inside of him, and begins to spread him open. The sensation is unexpectedly enjoyable, and he groans out and hears Lorca laugh in response.

When he’s ready, Lorca presses into him. There is certainly pleasure there, and he admits to himself it does not take much effort to hiss out Lorca’s name in the same tone of reverence he would otherwise reserve for Kahless. He hears Lorca’s breath hitch, and feels the hands against his hips tighten. Lorca’s hips buckle as he comes, but his face doesn’t betray more than a split second of helpless satisfaction.

Lorca lies with him after, the faintly smug smirk has returned and his blue eyes are heavy lidded. Tyler stares into them and remembers drowning, remembers how as he freed himself from the current he thought he had seen a vision of Kahless in the violent waves. He sees something similar in Lorca’s eyes; something as pure and deadly as a force of nature. His heart beats faster, and he admits to himself it’s not from fear. He kisses Lorca of his own accord, and he has the distant thought that drowning here would not be so unpleasant, after all.      


End file.
